Christmas at Whitlock Ranch
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: This is Bella's first Christmas with her new husband. They are celebrating it on his family's ranch. AH


Summary: This is Bella's first Christmas with her new husband. They are celebrating it on his family's ranch. AH  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to the characters that Stephenie Meyers has created. I only like to mess with her characters and have them do what I want them to do. Beta by: Wolfchild<p>

BPOV

I was currently sitting on a plane headed for Houston, Texas. My new husband, Jasper Whitlock was sitting beside me listening to his iPod. Jasper and I had just gotten married two months ago and now we were off to his family's ranch to celebrate Christmas with them. My dad Charlie would be coming a couple of days after we got there because, being the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington meant that he had to make sure that everything was done and his Deputy would be able to take care of things for a couple of days. I was nervous to meet Jasper's whole family. Only his parents and siblings were able to make it to the wedding. But at the Christmas gathering there would be his aunts, uncles, cousins and his grandparents.

Jasper and I met the first year of collage. We shared the same civil war class and hit it off instantly and have been together ever since. He had popped the question on Halloween night in our third year but he wanted to wait till after we finished collage before we got married. I was all for that since I wanted to get my degree so that I could become a teacher. Once we graduated we began to plan the wedding, Jasper suggested that we get married a week before Halloween and he thought that it would be cool to have Halloween as the theme for the wedding. I agreed because it was both of our favorite holiday and knew that we would make it cool. The wedding was beautiful and it was the happiest day of my life.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Jasper placing a kiss on my check and telling me we were about to land. I looked out my window and sure enough I could see the plane was starting to descend. Once the plane had come to a stop on the tarmac we grabbed out carry-on luggage and then joined the line to get off the plane. When we were through customs and got our luggage, we started to make our way out of the airport to look for a taxi. Before we got too far we heard "Whitlock" being shouted amongst the chattering of the people that were passing us. I looked around the airport lobby and saw a 6'3" Texan with pale blond hair standing there with a smirk on his face. I nudged Jasper and he followed my gaze. As soon as he saw his brother a big smile broke out over his face and he went over to him as quickly as he could through the crowds. When he got to his brother he gave him one of those man hugs and then slapped him on the back.

As soon as Peter saw me he gave me a smile and a hug as well, then said

"Well hey they Sugar Pie how was your flight?"

"It was alright Peter but I would like to get a shower to get the grime off of me"

"Of course Sugar Pie, come on you two, let's get y'all back to the ranch. The whole family has been waitin' on ya"

Jasper and I both nodded, and Peter led us out of the airport and over to his truck. After placing all of the luggage into the bed, Jasper helped me up and then got in next to me while Peter got the truck started. As we drove, Peter told me what life on the ranch was like and the things that they did on a daily basis. The Whitlock ranch was one of the biggest and oldest ranches in Houston. I asked if they got any snow here and Peter told me that it was rare when it did happen. I was glad for that because I didn't like any cold or wet things. After driving for half an hour we finally came to a long driveway with an iron arch bearing the Whitlock Ranch name at the entrance. We drove for about ten minutes till I finally saw a house come into view. It was a big, old farmhouse and it looked like it'd been around forever. Jasper told me that this land and the farmhouse had belonged to his great grandfather's parents. He was named after said grandfather to honor Major Jasper Whitlock's memory.

I was also told that there was a small log cabin that was on the property which Jasper and I would be using. I was glad that we wouldn't be staying in the main house because I wanted to have some private time with my new husband. We finally came to a stop outside of the farmhouse and after getting out, Jasper came and helped me out and then we walked up the steps with Peter in the lead. He opened the door and yelled "They're here". There was an on slot of people that came running towards us. The first one to reach me was Jasper's sister Rose, her long blond hair blowing behind her as she ran. She wrapped me in a big hug and told me how much she missed me. When she let me go so that she could hug Jasper, her husband Emmett picked me up and swung me around while telling me that it was great to see me.

I was then hugged by Char, Peter's wife. Jasper's parents Carlisle and Esme and the only cousin that I met, Edward and his wife Alice. I was then introduced to the rest of the family and once introductions were done Esme told us all that it was time to eat. Jasper wasn't kidding when he said that he had a large family. At first I wondered how everyone was going to sit around the table, but when I walked into the dinning room I got my answer. In the middle of the very large dinning room was a hand carved wooden table that looked like it'd been around for awhile. Jasper pulled out my chair and once I was seated he sat down beside me and we waited for the food to be brought out.

As we waited, I was asked to tell how Jasper and I met and so I launched into the story.

_It was a cold and rainy day and I was running late to get to work. I was running; something that's not wise for me seeing as how I'm a klutz and all, when suddenly I tripped over something and was about to do a face plant right in a muddy puddle of water when two arms shot out from nowhere and grabbed me before I could fall. Once I was steady on my feet I looked up so that I could thank my rescuer and got lost in his brown eyes. It was a few minutes of us staring at each other before we even uttered one word. _

And then, as they say the rest was history.

We had a lovely meal of Texas b.b.q. and all the fixings. They kept piling food onto my plate. Every time it looked like I was done, more was added on. I wondered how Rosalie kept her beautiful figure with all of the food. When everyone was done eating we went out into the living room where we just talked, laughed and listened to music. At one point in the evening Jasper, Peter, Edward and Emmett started to play music for us. Jasper and Peter were on guitar, Edward on the piano and Emmett on the drums. Esme told me that as boys they had their own little band.

I was starting to feel the jet leg so Jasper and I said goodnight to everyone and jumped into Peter's truck and drove over to the log cabin. What I was told was a small log cabin, wasn't small at all. Once inside, Jasper took me on a tour of the cabin. There were ten bedrooms, ten bathrooms, a den, two master suites, library and an indoor pool in the basement which also housed a movie room and game room. Once the tour was over Jasper went to grab our bags and then he led me up to what was going to be our room for the time that we here. I walked into the room and it was absolutely stunning. There was a king size hand carved walnut wood sleigh bed against one wall with a medium sized nightstand on either side of the bed. On the wall directly opposite there was a set of glass French doors that open out onto a patio which held a metal patio set. There was a huge walk in closet, flat screen TV, fireplace and a sitting area.

I went over to the door which I correctly guessed was the bathroom. There was a jacuzzi tub, his and her sinks and a shower as well. I had a hard time wrapping my head around not only the size of the bedroom but the whole house. I mean this place was more like a hotel then someone's home. I shook my head and tried not to think about it. I was glad that Jasper didn't ask me any questions; I assumed that he was giving me time to process everything and I was grateful for that. I turned to look at him and he was standing there with a worried expression on his face. I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest over his heart. "I love this place Jasper" I whispered. I heard him sigh and then he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on top of mine. We stood there in silence for a few minutes just enjoying being together and in each others arms.

After a few minutes Jasper asked me if I wanted to go for a swim before we went to sleep and I told him that would be great. So we unwrapped from each other and went over to our luggage to unpack my bikini and Jasper's board shorts. As I was undressing I could feel Jasper's eyes on me and I decided to taunt him by undressing slowly and sexily. I could hear him swear under his breath and I knew that he most likely had a hard on and I was going to make him want me even more. I turned my back to him and reached behind me, unhooked my bra and slid the straps off my arms but I didn't let it fall. I placed my right arm in front of my chest holding my bra in place. I slowly turned back to him and saw that he did in fact have a hard on and his eyes were hooded with lust. I smiled and said

"Why Jasper it seems that you have a slight problem" I used the hand that was holding my bra to point to his problem area which resulted in my bra falling to the ground and left me standing in front of him with nothing but my panties on. Jasper growled at the sight and I giggled and said "Oops". He was in front of me in seconds and he crashed his lips to mine just as quickly while palming one of my breasts. I moaned when I felt his harden member press into my leg when he rocked his hips. Jasper ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly obliged him. He stuck his tongue in and our tongues danced to that old familiar dance.

Jasper pulled back from the kiss allowing us both to breathe but his mouth didn't leave my body. He placed opened mouth kisses all along my neck and collarbone. I couldn't stop the moans that were escaping across my lips and my panties were getting wetter with every tweak and pull to my nipples and the sucking on my neck. I was going crazy and I wanted Jasper right then and there.

"Jas...per please" I moaned

"Please what Darlin'?" he mumbled against my neck

"Fuck me, make love to me, whatever just relieve this ache for me"

He pulled back from my neck and looked into my eyes with a smirk and said "My pleasure Darlin'"

He went back to kissing me. He wrapped one hand in my hair as the other one trailed down my body to where I wanted him the most. He ran a finger over the outside of my thighs before he ran the same finger over my panties. When he felt how wet for him I was, he whispered in my ear

"Fuck Darlin' you're so wet. I have to taste you"

I shivered, as his breath tickled my ear, and nodded my head. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed. I laid down when I felt the bed hit the back of my legs. I was laying there, my chest heaving, trying to catch my breath with Jasper standing over me raking his eyes over my body. I knew that my lips must have looked swollen from the kisses and nibbles and that my hair was probably a mess spread out behind me. I could see Jasper palming himself through his boxers and that only added to the wetness dripping down my leg.

Finally Jasper stopped his staring and lay on top of me. His lips claimed mine again while his hands went to my nipples. Jasper was a boob man through and through. He'd told me that mine were the perfect size for his hands and that they fit as if they were made for his hands and his alone. His hands left my breast and continued its journey down my body with his lips following suit, stopping to suck my nipples and give them a little nibble before continuing. When he got to the waistband of my panties, he dragged his tongue across it from one hip to the other. I was a wiggling mess by this point and I just wanted him to get to my pussy. I rubbed my legs together to try and get the much needed friction I was craving but Jasper wasn't having any of that, so he held my legs down. He placed kisses down one leg, up on the inside and then skipping over my pussy, did the same to my other leg. I moaned in frustration and Jasper looked up at me with a smirk and said

"Problem Darlin?"

"You bloody well know what the problem is Cowboy" I replied.

He smirked again and grabbed the top of my panties with his teeth and began to pull them down. I lifted my hips to make it easier for him and once they were down he flung them across the room.

He bent his head over my pussy and inhaled my arousal and moaned.

"You smell heavenly Darlin. I must taste you".

I nodded and he dipped his head again and I felt his tongue swipe my dripping pussy lips from bottom to top. I moaned and bucked my hips. Jasper moaned as well and said

"I need to taste more".

And that's just want he did. He continued to lick my pussy and occasionally sucked on my clit. My hands flew to his hair and I kept pressing his face closer to my pussy not wanting him or his magic tongue to leave it. The more he kept sucking the more that I could feel the coil starting to tighten and I knew that I would be flying over the edge soon. Jasper must have guessed that because he added a finger and started to pump me while continuing to suck. He added a second finger and then bit down on my clit and I went screaming over the edge.

Jasper lapped up my juices and once I had come down off my high, he pulled out his finger and moved up my body so that he could kiss me. I moaned at the taste of me on his lips and that seemed to only spur him on as he kissed me harder. I wanted him inside of me now and not later so I reached in between us and grabbed his rock hard cock. I ran my hand over his cock a few times and then I used my feet to get his boxers off of him, it wasn't easy but Jasper pulled back and helped me to take them off. I then grabbed his cock again and placed it at my waiting entrance, Jasper took over from there. He teased me a bit by running the head up and down my wet lips and then he entered me, slowly. Inch by inch he eased in to me and once he was fully inside of me he didn't move. It was an amazing feeling to be connected to him, not knowing where he ended and I began. After a few minutes my need for him intensified and I started to wiggle my hips so that he could get the message. He started out slowly but as our need for each other grew so did the pace of his thrusts and I met him thrust for thrust.

Our grunts, moans and murmured words of love were the only things that were heard in the room. The coil was starting to get tight again and I could tell that Jasper was close by the way his movements had become more erratic. I wrapped my legs around his hips and dug my heels into his ass and ran my nails up and down his back. He reached a hand in between us and began to rub my clit which made the coil tighten further; I was so close to the edge, my toes were hanging over. I moved one of my hands down to Jasper's cock and grabbed his balls and gave them a tug the same time that he pinched my clit. We both flew over the edge screaming each others names.

Jasper collapsed on top of me and he just held me as our breathing started to go back to normal. Once my legs didn't feel like jelly anymore and my breathing was normal, I asked Jasper if he still wanted to go for a swim and he told me that he did, if only I wanted to as well. I told him that a swim sounded great so we got up and went to put on our swim suits and then headed down to the pool. We decided to forgo the after sex shower knowing that we would be showing after we finished the swim. When I walked into the pool room I was floored. It was designed to look like a jungle and the designer nailed it. Jasper told me that there was a sound system built into the walls and it could either play music or play jungle sounds like animal noises and thunder and lightening. He asked me what I wanted him to play and I told him that music for now would be great. He could show me the jungle noises another time. After starting up the music he joined me in the water and we just enjoyed the peace and our swim. We swam for a couple of hours till I couldn't stop yawning. We got out of the pool and headed back up to our room where we showered together and fell into bed. Jasper wrapped his arm around me and after saying goodnight to him I was out for the night.

The next morning Jasper woke me by placing kisses along my exposed arm. Once I was awake he told me that he wanted to show me something special. I nodded and stumbled to the bathroom to get dressed. When I came out I was a little more awake and I could see that Jasper was already dressed and he had a thermos in his hands. He offered it to me and when I took a sip, I realized it was full of coffee which I was grateful for. He told me to follow him and that I would need to put on my coat, boots, hat and gloves. I asked him why we were going outside and he told me that all would be revealed in time. I just smiled and shook my head and did as he said, following him to the front door. Before he opened the door he put a blindfold over my eyes and when I asked him what was going on he told me that he didn't want to ruin the surprise. I huffed but went along with whatever kooky plan he had cooked up.

He led me outside once he was sure that I couldn't see anything and we walked down the stairs. He told me that I needed to trust him and I told him that I did. I then felt him lifting me up (thank God I didn't weight too much) and the next think I knew I was sitting on something. I wasn't sure what but before I could put much thought into it, I could feel Jasper sitting behind me and he made a clicking sound and we started to move. It was a slow pace and I really wanted to take off the blindfold so that I could see what was going on and what we were sitting on but Jasper kept telling me that it wasn't time. I had a feeling that we were on a horse. After about ten minutes we finally came to a stop and Jasper removed my blindfold. It took a few minutes for my eyes to get adjusted to the light. The first thing that I saw was that we were in fact on a horse and that both excited me and made me nervous since I'd never been on a horse before. Jasper told me to look at what was around us, so I took my eyes off the massive beast that I was on and looked up. The scene in front of me took my breath away.

It had snowed over night, which was rare and from where we were sitting the log cabin looked like something out of a fairy tale. We were sitting in a clearing in the forest that boarder the cabin. There were trees on either side of the clearing, which were covered in snow as well. The sun was shinning in the sky and it added a sparkle to the snow. The only thing that marred the snow was the horse's hoof prints but instead of taking away from the beauty, it added to it. I turned a bit so that I would be able to see Jasper and said

"This is absolutely beautiful Cowboy"

"I knew that you would appreciate the beauty of this when I woke up this morning' and saw it"

"Thank you for sharing this with me"

"You're welcome Darlin'"

I leaned my head back so that I would be able to kiss him. His lips claimed mine and in no time we were breathing heavy and our hands were tangled in each others hair. Before we could get carried away though; not that we could do much on a horse, my stomach started to grumble. Jasper pulled back from the kiss and chuckled saying

"Come on Darlin' lets go get somethin' to eat, I'm sure that the family is up by now"

"Ok Cowboy let's go"

Jasper gave me another quick kiss and then I turned so that I was facing forward on the horse again. Jasper gathered the rains in his hands and clicked his tongue and the horse started to walk back in the direction of the main house. I was curious to see what other wonders awaited us. I couldn't wait for my dad to arrive so that I could show him that very same view, provided that there was still snow on the ground, that is. I leaned further back into Jasper's arms and just enjoyed the rest of the ride and the scenery.


End file.
